Дзимбэй
| jname = ジンベエ | rname = Дзинбэ: | ename = Дзимбэ | mentioned = Глава 69; Эпизод 31 | first = Глава 528; Эпизод 430 | affiliation = Пираты Солнца; Союзник Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы; Союзник Пиратов Биг Мам (бывший); Союзник Пиратов Белоуса (бывший); Шичибукай (бывший); Королевство Рюгу (бывший) | occupation = Пират; Капитан; Шичибукай (бывший); Солдат (бывший) | epithet = | birth = 2 апреля | jva = Дайсуки Гори (Эпизоды 430-432); Кацухиса Хоки (Эпизоды 440+) | age = 44 (дебют) 46 (после таймскипа) | height = 301 см | bounty = Более 400 000 000 }} "Рыцарь Моря" Дзимбэй — рыбочеловек китовая акула, второй, после Фишера Тайгера капитан Пиратов Солнца, а также бывший Шичибукай, пост которого получил восемь лет назад. Его имя впервые упоминается Ёсаку, когда он рассказывал о Шичибукаях. Тем не менее, он официально был представлен гораздо позже, во время Арки Импел Дауна. Он отказался от своего титула Шичибукая во время Битвы при Маринфорде, будучи союзником Пиратов Белоуса. Во время войны он подружился с Монки Д. Луффи, а затем вступил в союз с ним и его командой, чтобы предотвратить переворот Новых Пиратов Рыболюдей против королевской семьи Нептуна и Королевства Рюгу. Он даже был приглашен присоединиться к Пиратам Соломенной Шляпы, но отказался из-за наличия незаконченных дел ещё связанных с Биг Мам; Однако он пообещал, что как только он будет готов, он вернется к Луффи снова и попросит, чтобы присоединиться к его команде. Первая награда Дзимбэя составляла 76,000,000. В конце концов, его награда была повышена до 250,000,000. После ухода из Шичибукаев, его награда была увеличена до более чем 400,000,000. Внешность Дзимбэй является большим голубым рыбочеловеком китовой акулой, с коренастым телосложением , похожего на борца сумо и лицом, которые обычно ассоциируются с различными японскими демонами, такими как Они. Его жёлтые брови и баки отчётливой формы, как те, что на таких демонов, в дополнение к носу в форме луковицы, как и угловатая нижняя губа идущая кверху. Он имеет шрам в форме молнии, который можно увидеть на его левой стороне лица и достигающая его левого глаза, который он получил когда-то между убийством Отохимэ и встречи с Эйсом. Он также обладает двумя бивнеобразными конусными нижними клыками, также связанные с Они; Остальные зубы от верхних и нижних рядов в значительной степени те же самые, хотя и гораздо меньше в размерах. Он также имеет острую челюсть, что создаёт пространство для его огромных клыков. Он имеет длинные чёрные волосы в два тона, с двумя длинными полосами, окрашенными в золотой цвет в манге и белый в аниме, исходящими из корней на лбу и спускающиеся вниз по спине, а также пучок волос на затылке, и пучок волос на подбородке с небольшим зелёный оттенком. Этот пучок волос отсутствовал во время его пребывания как члена Пиратов Солнца, а его короткие и текущие чёрные волосы затихали на полпути к светлым тонам, сосредоточенным на затылке. Он держал его подбородок бритый до вступления в Пираты Солнца, после чего волосы постепенно росли в течение долгого времени. Его руки и ноги также перепончатые, что типично для рыболюдей, а его конечности несколько тонкие по сравнению с его огромным обхватом. Его жабры (которые бледного и розоватого цвета) находятся между его плечами и шеей. Под его бледно-красном пальто (которое он меняет на чёрное два года спустя), он, видимо, носит коралловый цвета традиционную японскую одежду покрытое всё чёрными и белыми узорами квадратной формы с черным и белым слоем чередующиеся друг с другом (начиная с чёрного контура от края) и заканчивая тёмным квадратом в середине каждого и у каждого из них. Он также связывает этот наряд фиолетовым оби как лентой, вокруг его талии. Дзимбей часто виден носящим различные традиционные кимоно различных моделей: он носил каракуса и позднее цветочного дизайна во время его пребывания в качестве члена Пиратов Солнца; он носил квадратного дизайна во время его дебюта и простой однотонный после битвы в Маринфорде. Четыре года назад, когда он бился против Эйса, он носил чёрное ги, вместо дизайна с рыбой по обе стороны от груди, и красный пояс с танто привязанному к нему. Через два года после войны, в ожидании Луффи в Морском Лесу, его кимоно имело узоры листьев. Во время истории с обложек Карибу, он виден в киномо с другим узором цветов. В качестве обуви, он, видимо, носит простые гэты на его перепончатые ноги. Его татуировка Пиратов Солнца находится на середине груди. Он носил униформу армии Нептуна в то время как он служил в качестве солдата, и часто виден курящим трубку тогда. Во время похорон Отохимэ, Дзимбей носил костюм. В 63-м томе SBS, Ода показывает Шичибукаев как детей. Дзимбей будучи ребёнком был показан со светлыми волосы, носящим потрепанный ги, практикуя его Каратэ Рыболюдей. Он уже имел чёрный пояс в этом возрасте. Галерея Основной сюжет Видеоигры Личность Дзимбэй является рыбочеловеком большой гордости и чести. Он известен в Мировом Правительстве как пират ненавидящий пиратов, возможно, из-за действий пиратов на Острове Рыболюдей, похищение рыболюдей и русалок, чтобы продать их в рабство. Тем не менее, он имеет обратное мнение о Белоусе и его экипаже, так как он видит их как совершенно другую историю. Из-за того, что Белоус сделал для его родины, Острова Рыболюдей, он понимал какой ущерб вызовет война между Мировым Правительством и Белоусом. Он знал, что такие места, как его дом, которые защищены будучи частью территории Белоуса, в большинстве своём будут страдать из-за проигрыша Белоуса в войне. Кроме того, несмотря на изначальную ненависть к пиратам, он не пожалел о второй мысли, чтобы стать одним из них для того, чтобы помочь его собратьям в экипаже Фишера Тайгера. Несмотря на его гордость, Дзимбэй кажется ставит свои приоритеты и принципы выше его чести и не выше того чтобы отступить во время незавершённой битвы (несмотря на стыд или то что он открыто может насмехаться над соперником), если это было ради общего блага. Он также, видимо, не стесняется от поощрения других делая то же самое по аналогичной причине, как видно, когда он признал и сумел убедить Луффи о приоритете безопасности Эйса, чем сначала по отомстить за потерю брата Черной Бороде. Дзимбей также проявил большую скромность в отношении его личной силы и статуса, черта самая необычная среди Шичибукаев. Это стало очевидным, после его готовности даже потерять свой статус за отказ воевать против Пиратов Белоуса. Кроме того, в отличие от своего бывшего партнёру по экипажу, Арлонгу, тот факт, что он готов помочь человеку (Белоусу), а заодно и команде с другими людьми отделяет его от других рыболюдей. В то время как Арлонг никогда не помышлял о такой вещи (даже набор Нами в его экипаж был близок к рабству), Дзимбей оказывается в состоянии, по крайней мере, уважать некоторых людей, а также признать, когда он должен кому-то должен. В то время как он является рыбочеловеком с превосходным эмоциональным контролем, он чуткий и понимающий боль других, таких как доведённых до слёз, когда Луффи был сломлен от потери брата прямо перед ним, когда тот проснулся после боя в Маринфорде. Дзимбей также способен открыто плакать, когда кто-то дорогой ему погибает, например, Эйс и Тайгер. Его личность в прошлом резко контрастировавшая со нравом, видимо, смирена в настоящее время. В воспоминаниях, показывая сражение между Пиратами Солнца и морскими дозорными, Дзимбей был показан проявляющим чрезмерную жестокость к врагам, что даже Арлонг попросил его остановиться. Он, кажется, серьёзной персоной и, кажется, весьма пассивен периодически. Хотя он не согласен с мышлением Арлонга, что люди всегда смотрят сверху на рыболюдей, он заметил, что они всегда, казалось, боялись их. Спросив бывшую рабыню по имени человека Коала, почему так происходит, она сказала, что это потому что они не достаточно знают о них. Дзимбэй заявил, что неизвестность пугает и вспомнил Отохимэ, которая говорила о том, как рыболюди ничего не знают о людях. Первоначально Дзимбэй сомневался в идеалах Отохимэ, думая, что они ничего не значат. Он даже открыто заявил, что его не заботит её петиции. Тем не менее, после прослушивания речи Фишера Тайгера о мире, Дзимбей вырастил в себе поддержку к Отохимэ и даже признался о проблемах Пиратов Солнца, причинённых ей, и присоединился к Шичибукаям, чтобы поддержать её дело. Дзимбей разделяет ту же перспективу, что и Виви ответственностью за себя. Когда Луффи предложил Дзимбэю присоединиться к Соломенным Шляпам, Дзимбей отказался сказав, что есть ещё вещи, которые он должен сделать. Решение Дзимбэя также напоминает Виви, когда он попросил Луффи, чтобы тот позволил ему присоединиться к его команде, если они встретятся снова в будущем. По словам Нептуна, Дзимбей стремится взять на себя слишком большую ответственность и должен научиться не делать этого. Дзимбей заявлял, что его, на самом деле, не волнует, кто босс его команды, несмотря на его лидерские до тех пор пока они могут защитить его экипаж, как показано, когда он позволил Пиратам Солнца работать на Биг Мам для их защиты. Как заявил его друг Хак, мечтой Дзимбэя является дружба между людьми и рыболюдьми. Отношения Пираты Солнца Фишер Тайгер Дзимбэй дружил с Фишером Тайгером. Они вместе росли в районе Рыболюдей и Дзимбей увидел в Тайгере семью, о чем свидетельствует его привычку называть его старший брат Тай. Когда Тайгер напал на Мариджою и стал врагом Мирового Правительства, Дзимбей ушёл из армии Нептуна и присоединился к экипажу Тайгера, не задумываясь, чтобы помочь ему. Дзимбей уважением Тайгера и его великолепные лидерские качества. Он всегда был вдумчивым и восприимчивым к мнениям Тайгера. Он также, казалось, сильно заботился о благополучии Тайгера и не был выше его, показывая жестокость к морским дозорным, которые угрожали жизни его капитану. Это было показано, когда Фишер Тайгер признал у Дзимбэя "демона", который живёт в его собственном сердце. Когда Тайгер был смертельно ранен и отказался от переливания крови из-за её принадлежности к человеку, Дзимбей умолял его, но безрезультатно, желая чтобы Тайгер жил, и плакал, когда Тайгер умер. Арлонг В то время как Дзимбэй и Арлонг росли вместе в приюте в Районе Рыболюдей, Дзимбей, в то время как он был солдатом армии Нептуна, показал враждебность к Арлонгу, когда он преследовал граждан Острова Рыболюдей, назвав его отбросом и даже мусором, указывая что Дзимбэю неодобрительно неприятное отношение Арлонга. Когда Дзимбей вступил в ряды Шичибукаев, Пираты Солнца были расформированы и разделены на более мелкие фракции. Дзимбей чувствовал себя виноватым о том, что от отпустил Арлонга в Ист Блю, показывая, что он возражал против обращения Арлонга по отношению к людям. Дзимбей утверждает, что для него было трудно сказать Луффи о своей связи с Арлонгом, но после встречи с Луффи снова после двух лет, Дзимбей собрал силы, чтобы раскрыть, что он был тем, кто позволил Пиратам Арлонга свободно отправиться в Ист Блю, и был совершенно потрясен, узнав, что один из членов экипажа Луффи пострадали лично будучи под владычеством Арлонга. Алладин Дзимбэй казалось образовал тесную дружбу с Аладдином, став капитаном Пиратов Солнца после смерти Фишера Тайгера. Как и Дзимбей, он также понимал волю Фишера Тайгера. Он также понимал причины Дзимбэя по которым тот не остановил Арлонга. Одна из причин, почему Дзимбей присоединился к Шичибукаям было позволить Аладдину, наряду с другими членами Пиратов Солнца, которые хотят, вернуться на Остров Рыболюдей по правительственному помилованию. Хаттян Дзимбэй был обеспокоен благосостоянием Хаттяна, увидев рыбочеловека-осьминога сильно раненным. Тем не менее, очевидно, что Дзимбей и Хаттян не были в контакте друг с другом, так как Дзимбей не знал о том, что Хаттян избежал заключения до встречи с ним в Морском Лесу. Друзья и Союзники Белоус Дзимбэй имеет большое уважение к Белоусуа. Белоус заявил, что Остров Рыболюдей его территория и, при этом, спас её от Мирового Правительства и других пиратских нападений. Для этого, Дзимбэй много раз выражал, что он премного благодарен Йонко и отказался участвовать в войне против Белоуса, даже если это означало бы потерять звание Шичибукая и то что его посадили в тюрьму Импел Даун. На протяжении многих лет, уважение Дзимбэя выросло до точки, когда он был легко объявить себя в качестве противника кому-либо или чему-либо с плохим намерением жизни Йонко, что видно, когда он сразу вступил в бой против Эйса при их первой встрече, так как Эйс желал убить Белоуса в то время. Что касается самого Белоуса, то Йонко, кажется, развил чувство терпимости к Дзимбэю, несмотря на статус Шичибукая рыбочеловека (Дзимбэй даже подразумевал, что он посещал Белоуса и его экипаж, время от времени). Портгас Д. Эйс Дзимбэй и Эйс когда-то были врагами (так как последний хотел убить Белоуса), и почти убили друг друга в поединке, который длился пять дней. Несмотря на это, двое глубоко уважали друг друга и Дзимбэй определился, чтобы помочь брату Эйса, Луффи, спасти его. Будучи свидетелем смерти Эйса от рук адмирала Акаину, Дзимбэй был полностью готов отдать свою жизнь в отместку и дать ещё хоть совсем немного времени. Он также оплакивал смерть Эйса и даже прослезился, рассказывая Луффи, что Эйс был мёртв. Сильверс Рэйли Дзимбэй также, по-видимому, развил дружбу с "Тёмным Королём". В первый раз Дзимбей был удивлён, когда он встретил Рэйли на Амазон Лили. Они сотрудничали в краже корабля дозора, сделав несколько кругов вокруг Маринфорда и прикрывая Луффи пока тот стучал в Сигнальный колокол. Пираты Соломенной Шляпы Он был очень впечатлен неосторожностью Луффи вторгнуться в Импел Дауна в попытке спасти только одну жизнь (Эйса), что является подвигом, который даже не сделал Белоус. Это сделало его одним из очень немногих пиратов за пределами экипажа Белоуса, которого уважает Дзимбэй. Его уважение к Луффи выросла, когда они проделали свой путь из Импел Дауна, чтобы спасти Эйса в Маринфорде. Он также, кажется, чувствует благодарность и вину за разгром Арлонга Луффи. Узнав, что Луффи является сын "Революционера" Драгона, Дзимбей не показал особого удивления. Во время битвы в Маринфорде, Дзимбей, как было показано, посвятил себя благополучию и безопасности Луффи, как и просил Эйс. Причина была показана в воспоминаниях, где Эйс просит Дзимбэя присмотреть за Луффи, если он умрёт, и Дзимбэй отвечает, заявив, что он будет защищает только тех, о ком он заботится. Он позже виден спасающим Луффи от магмовых атак Акаину и бежать с ним из Маринфорда благодаря Трафальгар Ло. После того как Луффи проснулся от комы через две недели на Амазон Лили, Дзимбей присматривал за ним и спас его от жалости к самому себе и самостоятельно наносил повреждения, сказав ему о людях, которых он по-прежнему может защитить. Это заставило Луффи понять, что он не потерял всё, и он до сих пор имеет его экипаж. Что касается самого Луффи, уважение Дзимбэя, кажется, являются взаимными, так как капитан Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы был замечен объясняющим его членам экипажа, что ему удалось вернуться живым с великой войны два года назад лишь благодаря защите рыбочеловека до таймскипа. Кроме того, в то время как Дзимбей начал говорить о том, как он отпустил Арлонга в Ист Блю, Луффи очень много молчал и позволил Дзимбею объясниться, прежде чем налетать с выводами (хотя он заснул ранее в истории). Луффи даже согласился с планом Дзимбэя как сделать из Луффи героя, хотя Луффи не хотел стать героем только потому, что он является другом Дзимбэя. После битвы на Площади Гёнкорд, Дзимбэй предлагает пожертвовать свою кровь для Луффи, говоря, что закон Острова Рыболюдей, который не позволяет рыболюдям сдавать кровь для человека на нём не действует, потому что он является пиратом. Придя в сознание Луффи приглашает Дзимбея присоединиться к его команде. В то время как он отклонил предложение, он сказал, что, как только он закончит свои незавершенные дела, он скажет Луффи, а затем снова спросить у Луффи разрешения присоединиться к нему снова. Долгое время, Дзимбэю было стыдно, что Арлонг сделал в деревни Нами и что он с этим ничего не сделал. Рассказав историю дискриминации Острова Рыболюдей, Дзимбей заявил, что он был готов принять любое наказание. После того как Нами сказала ему, что у неё нет ничего против в отношении него или расы рыболюдей в целом, Дзимбей расплакался, говоря, что он в долгу перед ней. Нами также относится к нему как "Джимбей-чан" в настоящее время. Она также показала свою поддержку в присоединении Дзимбея к Пиратам Соломенной Шляпы когда-нибудь, так как она улыбалась, когда сказал Дзимбей ответил. Что касается остальных членов экипажа, с тех пор как они встретились, Дзимбэй разработала уважение к ним за помощь ему в спасти его королевства. Он сражался вместе Соломенными Шляпами против Новым Пиратов Рыболюдей, чтобы доказать, что люди и рыболюди могут работать вместе в мире. Даже то что Дзимбей отклонил предложение присоединиться к команде из-за его принадлежности к Биг Мам и своей команде, он пообещал, что как только его незаконченные дела будут сделаны, он вернется к экипажу Соломенной Шляпы и присоединиться к ним. Они в взамен уважают Дзимбея и желают ему присоединиться. Эмпорио Иванков Дзимбэй и Иванков были в хороших отношениях друг с другом с момента, когда они встретились когда Дзимбей был освобождён из камеры. Они оба играли ключевые роли в прорыве (наряду с другими названными персонажами команды прорыва) и в течение всей войны, они были замечены вместе, помогая и защищая Луффи. После войны и до того как Иванков оставил всех для возвращения в Королевство Камабакка, Иванков доверил Дзимбею помочь Луффи. Хак Не так много известно о его дружбе с товарищем рыбочеловеком, практикующим каратэ, Хаком, кроме того, что он является его хорошим другом, и он разделяет одну и ту же мечту, что и Дзимбэй, о дружбе между людьми и рыболюдьми. Разница лишь в том, что Хак действует для этого "кулаками". Остров Рыболюдей Дзимбэй является популярным уроженцем Острова Рыболюдей, и когда-то был солдатом Королевства Рюгу; все обращаются к нему называя . Он всегда приветствуется В Дворце Рюгу и приходит и уходит, когда ему заблагорассудится, и даже члены королевской семьи, такие как Фукабоси и Сирахоси его хорошо знают, и первый был готов передать сообщение Дзимбэя Луффи. Тем не менее, после отречения с его поста Шичибукая, Дзимбей не мог больше оставаться на Острове Рыболюдей. Тем не менее, он по-прежнему уважаем среди граждан. Шарлотта Линлин После смерти Белоуса, остатки Пиратов Солнца, в том числе Дзимбэй, пришлось работать на Биг Мам, хотя она, прежде всего, позволяет им делать как им заблагорассудится. Тем не менее, Дзимбэй не лоялен к ней, так как он думает язвительной связь с Биг Мам из-за приглашения Луффи присоединиться к Пиратам Соломенной Шляпы, но он опасается, что её гнев выльется на Остров Рыболюдей. Коала В своё время Пираты Солнца сопровождали бывшего раба-человека по имени Коала к ней домой. Когда он спросил её о том, почему человечество боится рыболюдей она ответила, что это потому, что они не знают многого о них. Влияние молодой девушки сказалось на Дзимбэем, что было началом его веры в мир между рыболюдьми и людьми. Он был замечен играющим и заботящимся о ней, и был счастлив, когда за Коалу, когда она достигла её родного города на Острове Фулшаут. Трафальгар Д. Ватер Ло Трафальгар Д. Ватер Ло спас Дзимбэя и Луффи от битвы в Маринфорде, а также исцелил раны. Дзимбэй поблагодарил "Хирурга Смерти" за его помощь, но Ло ответил, что его раны вновь раскроются если тот продолжит двигаться. После таймсипа он с удивлением прочитал в газете, что Ло заключил союз с Пиратами Соломенной Шляпы. Шичибукаи Крокодайл Среди его товарищей Шичибукаев, Дзимбэй, кажется, имеет какую-то историю с его бывшим товарищем по рангу Крокодайлу и был заметно расстроен, поняв, что Крокодайл заключен в клетку рядом с ним в одиночестве. После освобождения, Крокодайл сказал Дзимбею, что оставит Белоуса в одиночку. Единственным ответом Крокодайла был вопрос его о том, хочет ли тот сразиться. Однако на поздних стадиях битвы в Маринфорде, Крокодайл помог Дзимбэю и Луффи сбежать от Акаину. Гекко Мория Он также, кажется, достаточно хорошо знаком с Гекко Морией, чтобы быть в курсе слабости его зомби к солёной воде, и использовать это в своих интересах во время их боя. Два участвовать в битве в штаб-квартире Морского Дозора, Мория утверждал, что он украдёт тень Дзимбея; однако, рыбочеловек нанёс мощный удар по нему, прежде чем тот смог бы это сделать. Чёрная Борода Он также, по-видимому, знаком с самым последним Шичибукаем до совего отказа от поста, Чёрную Бороду, по-видимому в прошлом в дни, когда Чёрная Борода, ещё как Маршалл Д. Тич, ещё был членом Пиратов Белоуса во второй дивизии Портгас Д. Эйса. В настоящее время, Дзимбей был в ярости когда Чёрная Борода заточил Эйса для последующей казни, но он благоразумно отзывается о его расположении и способностях. Он кратко предупредил Луффи об истории Тича, когда он был ещё частью экипажа Белоуса, сказав, что он человек, с который нельзя идти вразрез опрометчиво. После битвы за Остров Рыболюдей он сообщает Пиратам Соломенной Шляпы об получении Тичем статуса Йонко Белоуса и поиске Пиратами Чёрной Бороды людей с сильным способностями для того, чтобы поглотить их, сославшись что они будут важными целями. Боа Хэнкок Согласно Ханнябалу, несмотря на названия Шичибукаев дарованное им, Дзимбэй никогда не встречался лично с Боа Хэнкок до ее посещения его и Эйса в Импел Дауне. Он был очень недоволен ей присутствию сначала, думая, что она пришла, чтобы подразнить Эйса, и что он не доверял ей, когда она сказала им, что Луффи прибыл в тюрьму, чтобы спасти Эйса. Пока неизвестно, что он думает о ней, узнав, что она сказала правду, и, когда в пылу сражения, она напала на коммодора Смокера, чтобы защитить Луффи и открыто заявила, что Луффи её возлюбленный. Кажется, что их отношения сейчас граничат между нейтральными и дружественными, так как она позволила ему вступить на Амазон Лили в качестве исключения, где ни один человек, кроме Луффи и Сильверса Рэйли не были допущены раньше. Враги Мировое Правительство Дзимбэй был врагом морских дозорных и Мирового Правительства, когда он был с Пиратами Солнца, пока он не был принят в Шичибукаи. Как член Шичибукаев Дзимбэй и вся его команда дали прощения за своего капитана, нападение Фишера Тайгера против Мировой Знати, и их статус в качестве рабов стал недействительным. Дзимбэй утратил статус в качестве Шичибукая за отказ помочь в войне против Пиратов Белоуса и был заключен в тюрьму на шестой уровень Импел Дауна. Он бежал из Импел Дауна и участвовал в войне в Маринфорде против дозорных для того, чтобы предотвратить смерть Эйса, что закончилось неудачей. Но став на сторону Луффи и Пиратов Белоуса, а не с морскими дозорными во время битвы в Маринфорде, Дзимбэй вновь стал врагом Морского Дозора и Мирового Правительства. Сэнгоку сильно был огорчён выбором Дзимбэя и некоторые морские дозорные, такие как Акаину и Браннью отнеслись к Дзимбэю как к предателю. Горосэи комментировали, что сожалеют об отказе Дзимбея от его статуса Шичибукая. После войны он вернулся в послевоенный Маринфорд и помог Луффи позвонить в Сигнальный колокол. Адмирал Флота Сакадзуки воспринимает Дзимбэя как предателя после его отставки с поста Шичибукая и союза с Луффи. Хотя он был больше заинтересован в отнятии жизни Луффи, он не показал абсолютно никакой пощады Дзимбэю на поле боя и попытался убить его несколько раз в то время как Дзимбэй защищал Луффи. Тем не менее, Дзимбэй прекрасно понимает, насколько опасен Акаину, и, не теряя времени предостерегая Соломенных Шляп рассказал о том, какими безжалостными стали морские дозорные под его командованием. Ходи Джонс Ходи также считает, что Дзимбэй и фракция Пиратов Солнца, которые следуют ему, являются раздражением. Даже если Дзимбей понятия не имел, что Ходи был тем, кто на самом деле убил Отохимэ (до того как сам Ходи это раскрыл), он, кажется, был единственным вне Района Рыболюдей, кто был в курсе тёмной природы Ходи, так как он следил за Ходи в то время как он готовил какой-то заговор в Районе Рыболюдей. Во время противостояния на Площади Гёнкорд, Ходи заявил, что он ненавидит Дзимбэя больше всех, так как тот не является врагом людей, особенно после смерти Фишера Тайгера. Помогая самим людям, которые разгромили Арлонга, Пиратам Соломенной Шляпы, Ходи считал Дзимбэя более опущенным, чем Нептуна. Карибу Когда карибу очнулся, он снова попытался похитить русалок, но был захвачен Дзимбэем. Дзимбэй берет его в лодку с покрытием до поверхности и в конечном итоге доставляет его к дозорному G-5 Коммодору Ярисуги. Вандер Деккен IX Не было показано прямого взаимодействия между двумя, но Дзимбэй знает о одержимости Деккена к Сирахоси и его съеденном дьявольском фрукте. Он помогает Луффи, давая ему Пузырьковый Коралл чтобы разобраться с ним на Ное и побеждает его подчиненного Вадацуми. Сила и Способности Было заявлено, что Дзимбэй мог сражаться на равных с Портгасом Д. Эйсом, несмотря на то, что Эйс обладал способностями Логии. Они оба чуть не убили друг друга в пятидневный долгой битве, перед тем как Эйс был принят Белоусом, а в Импел Дауне, он и Туз были в одной камере на шестом уровне. Он был в состоянии легко ударить Гекко Морию (товарища Шичибукая) с нескольких метров, чуть не сбив его. Дзимбэй также имеет умение в взыскании военной стратегии после того как свидетельствует любые тонкие изменения в формировании противника, как видно, когда он быстро догадался, что Магеллан отправил приказ кораблям за пределами Импел Дауна уплыть во время массового побега, и во время боя в Маринфорде, где он предположил, что морские дозорные что-то задумали после того как Иванков сообщает ему, что враг отступает глубже к площади. Он также имеет некоторую склонность к стратегии, в то время как он раскрывает способ провести Луффи и его команду в то время как на Площади Гёнкорд Ходи был обманут, полагая, что он и принцесса были захвачены в плен. В качестве рыбочеловека, который так знаком с морем, он является дееспособным рулевым, что было показано, когда он управлял украденный морским линкором. Кроме того, Дзимбэю также известно о существовании Хаки, так как он прокомментировал Королевское Хаки Луффи, когда он использовал его на Новых Пиратах Рыболюдей. Хотя сильный, он признался, что не прибегает к земельным сражениям, подразумевая, что он гораздо сильнее в море. Дзимбэй придерживается этого заявления, когда он поднял одну из массивных входных дверей Импел Дауна с небольшим усилием и использовал его в качестве плота, чтобы обеспечить проход по морю Крокодайлу, Мистеру 1 и Багги (все пользователи дьявольских фруктов), в то время как он действовал как пропеллер плота внизу. Он не только сумел преследовать уходящие линкоры, но даже с относительной лёгкостью избежать летящие пушечные ядра, которыми открыли огонь по нему морские дозорные, всё время обходя Морских Королей, что заполонили окружающие воды Калм Белт. С его демонстрации подводной деятельности, очевидно, что он не имеет способностей дьявольского фрукта, даже в один момент проклиная слабость пользователей дьявольских фруктов, которых он спас от их утопления. Его способности над морской воды может сделать из Дзимбэя очень хорошего естественный врага всех пользователей дьявольских фруктов, как видно в его битве против Гекко Мории в Маринфорде, где рыбочеловек обезвредил используемые способности Мории, чтобы сделать его зомби бесполезными, разбрызгав их морской водой, таким образом, очищая их солью морской воды. Физические Способности Будучи рыбочеловеком, Дзимбэй обладает огромной силой. Он является самым сильным рыбочеловеком показанным до сих пор, что было показано, когда он отбросил гигантского рыбочеловека лишь одним ударом. Он также представляется весьма быстрым, даже на суше, не смотря на свой большой размер. Он мог перехватить разъярённого Луффи (в режиме Второго Гира) и предотвратить его от дальнейшего нападения на Чёрную Бороду, а позже Акаину, когда последний был готов нанести второй смертельно опасный удар по уже пострадавшему Эйсу (который был предназначен для Луффи) в последние минуты жизни последнего. В аниме, когда он получил удар от Арлонга, в лицо, он не смутился и легко победил Арлонга после недолгой борьбы. Дзимбей имеет огромную терпимость к боли: не только потому что он был одним из немногочисленных людей, которые имели возможность принять "крещение" в кипящей воде в Импел Дауне не дрогнув (что считается впечатляющим подвигом), кроме того он мог невозмутимо остановить прямой удар магмы от Акаину с его голой рукой, несмотря на ужасные ожоги, и принятие прямого попадания Акаину, которые полностью пронзили его тело, и его реакция была лишь извинением перед Луффи за то, что ему дальнейшую боль. Как ни странно, он воскликнул от боли, когда был укушен Луффи, хотя это, скорее всего, связано с тем, что он был подготовлен к атаке Акаину, но был пойман врасплох от укуса Луффи. Каратэ Рыболюдей [[Файл:Karakusagawara Seiken.gif|thumb|210px|Дзимбэй использует Karakusagawara Seiken.]] Дзимбэй является мастером Каратэ Рыболюдей, показано, что он уже имел чёрный пояс, когда он был ещё ребенком, которое он может использовать, чтобы отбросить прочь много охранников сразу. Его мастерство таково, что его удары не нуждаются даже в физическом контакте с врагом, так как частицы воды в воздухе будут сдувать их прочь через несколько секунд времени от начала атаки. Другим примером его силы и уровня Каратэ Рыболюдей является то, что он победил Миноносорога, одного из четырёх Зверей-Надзирателей, с одного апперкота. Он также отобразил способность управлять водой, будто ощутимой тканью через Каратэ Рыболюдей, даже при использовании его атаки на расстоянии. Он может вызвать колоссальный урон с такого рода техники, как для людей, так и кораблей. Дзимбэй позже показывает, что Каратэ Рыболюдей позволяет ему контролировать всю воду в его окрестностях, включая воду в организме человека. Дзимбэй продемонстрировал эту способность брызнув морской водой на зомби Мории, даже при том, что он стоял на поле боя, которое было покрыто сплошным льдом. И с этой способностью, он способен навредить Луффи, несмотря на его резиновое тело. Он также способен вырабатывать воду из его тела, как Ходи после передозировки энергетическими стероидами. Thanks to his mastery of Fishman Karate, Jinbe can perform blocking moves which are able to stop attacks as powerful as the thrusts from a shadow-strengthened Gekko Moriah, a member of the Shichibukai. He was even able to stop Wadatsumi's punch, who is a giant fishman and had also taken an energy steroid, with a single kick and even broke one of his fingers. It should be noted that a few moments before, Wadatsumi had brutally defeated Surume, a massive Kraken well-known for its abilities. Moments before this he was able to deflect a super powered Hody Jones's water shot with relative ease, with Jinbe even commenting that Hody's own mastery of the fighting style pales in comparison to his. Also Jinbe is capable of using Fishman Karate’s hidden technique Buraikan. With this attack Jinbe blasts the opponent’s body with water. After Jinbe used this powerful attack, he sent Wadatsumi flying into the air. Взаимодействие с Морской Жизнью thumb|210px|Дзимбэй вызывает стаю китовых акул помочь сбежать беглецам из Импел Дауна. Будучи в числе рыболюдей, Дзимбэй показал уникальную возможность общаться с рыбой, даже на больших расстояниях. Способность говорить с рыбой, как правило, уникальна для русалок, так способность Дзимбэя, такова, что заслужила внимание со стороны Крокодайла. Он вызвал большую стаю китовых акул в Калм Белт (который был, как правило, слишком опасен, из-а Морских Королей наводнивших его), чтобы помочь множеству бежавших заключённых из Импел Дауна. Он может давать китовым акулам точные приказы, поэтому они понимали и подчинялись ему. В связи с нахождением на Калм Белт, где находиться опасно из-за обитающих Морских Королей, Дзимбэй вызвал его товарища китовую акулу, чтобы помочь ему пройти через него, как он сделал при уходе с Амазон Лили. Это означает, что китовые акулы способны перехитрить Морских Королей, то, что бывший Шичибукай допускает хлопотным для себя. Оружие Он был замечен с серебряным трезубцем, когда он был солдатом в армии Нептуна. Тем не менее, он никогда не был показан использующим его. Кроме этого было показано, что он имел танто под его поясом, когда он боролся с Эйсом, но он не использовал его. История Прошлое Время Фишер Тайгера Jinbe grew up in the orphanage that became the Fishman District, alongside Arlong, Macro, and Fisher Tiger. He trained at the Fishman Karate Dojo at an early age and earned a black belt in Fishman Karate while still in his childhood. Around sixteen years before the current storyline, Jinbe was a soldier of the Neptune Army. While Otohime was preaching to her people, Jinbe commented that her preaching was going nowhere. He was then seen frowning at Arlong's ill-mannered behavior towards the Fishman Island citizens. When Arlong was harassing a new recruit of the Neptune Army, Jinbe scornfully commanded Arlong to let him go, to which Arlong snidely complied. Jinbe and Arlong then each gave Fisher Tiger equally warm greetings after he returned to the island from an adventure. After Fisher Tiger attacked Mariejois and became an enemy of the World Government, Jinbe resigned from the military and joined the Sun Pirates. During a battle with the Marines, Jinbe displayed his brutality by beating unconscious Marines. Jinbe scorned them for overlooking slavery and calling freeing slaves a crime. During their time roaming the Grand Line, the Sun Pirates battled numerous Marines including those led by Rear Admiral Kadar. After the battle, Tiger had a discussion with Jinbe and Arlong telling them not to kill humans; to do otherwise would mean stooping to their level. Tiger went on to say that their ultimate goal was freeing the oppressed and not becoming cold-blooded murderers. This did not sit well with Arlong and he suggested to Tiger that they should instill fear in humans by using ruthlessness and extreme brutality. Jinbe smacked Arlong in the head to silence him. Later, Tiger spoke to Jinbe alone and relayed his concerns that Otohime may view himself and Arlong as equally ruthless, and alluded to the demons of the past that lurked within his heart. A few years later, the Sun Pirates visited an island where a former slave of Mariejois named Koala resided. The inhabitants there had no way of returning the girl to her homeland so they asked the Sun Pirates to take her. After taking the girl, Jinbe showed his sympathy upon seeing how traumatized she was. Jinbe tried to understand why the girl was so afraid of them, which she explained was simply a matter of knowing nothing about them. As the Sun Pirates' voyage continued, she warmed up to him and the other pirates, and most of them to her. However, when they reached her hometown, the Sun Pirates were ambushed by marines led by Rear Admiral Strawberry and tipped off by the villagers, causing Jinbe and the other fish- and mermen to abandon ship and steal a marine vessel. Unfortunately for Fisher Tiger, he was badly wounded during the battle. After escaping the marines, Jinbe along with the rest of the Sun Pirates surrounded Fisher Tiger's bed as he confessed about his past as a slave and how, though he tried, he could not stop hating humans and so could not accept their blood in his body. Jinbe begged for Fisher Tiger to live, but he eventually passed away with Jinbe and the other crew members crying in misery. После Смерти Тайгера After Tiger's death and Arlong's capture, Jinbe took over Fisher Tiger's legacy and became the new captain of the crew. While reading a newspaper explaining Tiger's death, Jinbe noticed that Arlong had lied about how he died. The Sun Pirates battled more enemies, but Jinbe continued living by Tiger's will of not killing anyone. Eventually, his bounty raised to 250,000,000. Then one day, a government messenger bat sent Jinbe an invitation to join the Shichibukai. Chew suggested that the Sun Pirates should take an opportunity to make an infamous name for themselves, but Jinbe told the crew that he was thinking about accepting the government's offer. He then spoke with King Neptune, telling him about his plan to strengthen the bond between species. With Jinbe's acceptance into the Shichibukai, Arlong was released. Arlong showed his resentment towards Jinbe and told him that he was going back to being captain of the Arlong Pirates. Arlong told Jinbe to kill him if he wanted to stop him or Arlong would do as he pleased. Arlong's arrogance lead both him and Jinbe into a fight, leaving Arlong beaten to a pulp and carried off afterward. With that settled, Jinbe and Arlong went on their separate ways. Jinbe was then seen on his ship, expressing disappointment that Arlong could not understand Fisher Tiger's will. Aladdin assured Jinbe that if Arlong went too far, they would have to stop him themselves. Some time later, an uproar occurred on Fishman Island when a World Noble arrived to the island. Jinbe and his faction of the Sun Pirates were present on the island. The former fishman slaves attempted to kill the noble, but Otohime stopped them and then preached to the people about not passing their hatred to their children. After hearing her words, Jinbe recalls Fisher Tiger's last words mirroring the same ideal. When the queen was threatened by the noble she was protecting, Jinbe then witnessed Shirahoshi's ability to call Sea Kings. Jinbe and everyone else present were stunned by this revelation. After Otohime accompanied the noble to the surface, the people of the island anxiously waited for her. Jinbe told the children worried for her that all they could do was believe in the queen. The queen returned safe and sound and, with the letter of a World Noble's support in hand, she finally touched the Fishman Island citizens and gained their support and their signatures. Her success, however, was short lived. One day in the Gyoncorde Plaza, the box containing all of the signatures suddenly caught fire, and in the ensuing confusion, Otohime was shot. Jinbe then ordered the soldiers to protect the royal family. After Otohime died, Hody Jones claimed that he captured the culprit: a human pirate. Jinbe told Hody to keep it quiet for the sake of the queen's ideals, but Hody refused to comply. Jinbe later attended Otohime's funeral, tearful, alongside Aladdin and watched Fukaboshi's speech through a visual broadcast. About two years before the start of the series, when Portgas D. Ace attempted to challenge Whitebeard, the pirate who protected Fishman Island, Jinbe stood prepared to fight Ace, due to the fishman seeing Whitebeard as a hero. The two pirates fought non-stop for five days, nearly killing each other, until they finally collapsed from exhaustion. After Ace joined the Whitebeard Pirates, he and Jinbe developed a more amicable relationship. Сага Великой Войны Арка Импел Дауна Когда-то, после захвата Эйса и заключения его в подводную тюрьму Импел Даун, Дзимбэй был также туда заключён, из-за того, что он единственный из Шичибукаев, кто отказался от вызова Мирового Правительства противостоять Пиратам Белоуса. Он бросил вызов дозорным и был готов пожертвовать своим титулом. Он находился в одной клетке с Эйсом. Там он заявил, что с радостью отдаст свою жизнь, чтобы остановить войну. Тогда он рассказал Эйсу, как Белоус спас Остров Рыболюдей, и теперь он готов отдать жизнь, чтобы спасти Белоуса и остановить войну. В этот момент прозвучал голос, который сказал, что теперь у него появился шанс убить Белоуса, и не только он один собирается это сделать. Все заключённые поблизости зашумели, загоревшись желанием мести. Позже, к заключённым, вместе с начальником тюрьмы, спустилась Боа Хэнкок, которая также была Шичибукаем. Она хотела лично увидеть, из-за кого начнётся война (Эйса). Когда заключённые начали бушевать, любуясь прекрасной Хэнкок, Магеллан разозлился и активировал свои ядовитые способности. Хэнкок воспользовалась этим моментом и сообщила что-то Эйсу. Когда всё утихло и все ушли, Дзимбей спросил Эйса, что она сказала ему, и тот сказал, что Луффи в данный момент здесь, в Импел Дауне. Дзимбей уже наслышан о нём от Эйса. Арка Маринфорда Послевоенная Арка Сага Острова Рыболюдей Арка Острова Рыболюдей Ке-хи-хи-хи, Карибу в Новом Мире Сага Пиратского Альянса Арка Дресс Розы Основные Сражения * Пираты Солнца против Дозорных (множество раз в море) * Пираты Солнца против Дозорных (Остров Фулшот) * Дзимбэй против Арлонга * Дзимбэй против Портгаса Д. Эйса * Дзимбэй, Монки Д. Луффи и Крокодайл против Миноносорога, Минокоалы и Минозебры (Импел Даун Уровень 4) * Дзимбэй и Монки Д. Луффи против Демонов-стражей (Импел Даун Уровень 1) * Дзимбэй, Эмпорио Иванков и Монки Д. Луффи против Дозорных * Дзимбэй против Гекко Мории * Дзимбэй против Адмирала Акаину * Дзимбэй, Монки Д. Луффи и Пираты Сердца против Кидзару и Аокидзи * Дзимбэй против Монки Д. Луффи (Амазон Лили) * Дзимбэй против Монки Д. Луффи (Морской Лес) * Дзимбэй и Пираты Соломенной Шляпы против Новых Пиратов Рыболюдей * Дзимбэй и Санджи против Вадацуми * Дзимбэй против Карибу Филлерные Сражения * Дзимбэй, Арлонг и другие жители Квартала Рыболюдей против Фишер Тайгера * Дзимбэй против Стробери * Дзимбэй против Дракуль Михоук Ранний One Piece thumb|250px|Ранние концепты Дзимбея в One Piece Green. Некоторые ранние концепции Дзимбея были выявлены в One Piece Green: Secret Pieces. Различия Аниме и Манги Арка Импел Дауна В манге, Минозебра была побеждена ''Sables'' Крокодайла, в то время как в аниме она была побеждена ''Gosenmaigawara Seiken'' Дзимбэя. В манге, Миноносорог побеждён Дзимбэем с помощью Gosenmaigawara Seiken, в то время как в аниме он побеждён Sables Крокодайла. Арка Маринфорда В эпизоде 470 аниме, Дзимбэй имел короткий поединок с Михоуком во время войны в Маринфорде, которые не была замечен происходящей в манге. Во время битвы, Дзимбей приходит на помощь Луффи и бросает вызов мечнику. Он использует своё Каратэ Рыболюдей, чтобы замедлить встречные пушечные ядра, которыми выстрелили в него, в то время как Михоук им разрезает. Двое участвуют в короткой стычке, послав Дзимбэй в полёт в обратную сторону, Михоук продолжает преследовать Луффи. Дзимбей обернулся на мгновение, когда Белоус умер. Флэшбек Дзимбэя об Эйсе и Луффи был длиннее. Сцена, где Акаину напал на Дзимбэя и Луффи была продлена наряду со сценой об обмене в диалоге. Нападения Аокидзи и Кизару на Пираты Сердца, у которых находились Луффи и Дзимбэй были показаны более подробно. Послевоенная Арка Когда Пираты Сердца прибыли на Амазон Лили в аниме, они входят в гавань с Пиратами Куджа. Дзимбэю пришлось убеждать Старейшину Нён, что Ло необходим для лечения ран Луффи. Арка Острова Рыболюдей Аниме добавляет сцену где Дзимбей в баре останавливает некоторых человеческих пиратов в результате скандала. Сцена, в которой Арлонг говорит Дзимбею, что он бьёт уже бессознательных морских дозорных опущено в аниме. Во время объяснения Контр-Адмирала Стробери Пиратам Солнца, который показывает силуэты Тайгера, Дзимбея и Арлонга, силуэт Дзимбея является неправильно показанным с текущей появлением в 46 лет, а его внешний вид на тот момент 31 лет, в качестве члена Пиратов Солнца. Аниме также добавило сцену, в которой дозорный спровоцировал Дзимбея. Аниме показывает Дзимбея непосредственно атаковавшим Контр-Адмирала Стробери. В аниме, в воспоминаниях о прошлом Тайгера показывает, что он должен был сражаться с другими рыболюдьми, чтобы заполучить руководство на Районом Рыболюдей, в том числе Дзимбеем и Арлонгом. Борьба между Арлонгом и Дзимбеем продлевается. В манге, разговор между Арлонгом и Дзимбеем о его становлении Шичибукаем происходит в Импел Даун, борьба между двумя происходит на неизвестном острове Гранд Лайн, и разговор между Дзимбеем и Аладдином о том что Арлонг не понимает воли Тайгера происходит на корабле. Но в аниме, все сцены происходят на неизвестном острове. Товары Видео Игры Появления как играбельный персонаж *One Piece: Unlimited Cruise SP *One Piece: Gigant Battle *One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World *One Piece: Pirate Warriors *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 *One Piece: Unlimited World Red *One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X *One Py Berry Match Появления как персонажа поддержки *One Piece Romance Dawn: The Dawn of the Adventure Прочее *После первоначального силуэт в главе 523, на JUMP Festa 2009 Ода решил предварительный просмотр Дзимбэя и нарисовал набросок того, как он выглядел. *Хотя Дзимбэй является вторым упомянутым Шичибукаем (после Дракуль Михоука) того поколения что было до таймскипа, он был последним показанным. *Среди Шичибукаев, Дзимбэй имеет тему животного китовой акулы. Он был также единственным Шичибукаем рыбочеловеком. *Дзимбей имеет тип крови F также, как и Луффи. *Конструкция внутренней поверхности ворот в Арлонг Парк очень напоминают лицо Дзимбэя. *В пятом опросе популярности, Дзимбэй занял 35-е место, что делает его самым популярным рыбочеловеком в серии. *Дзимбэй является персонажем с самым долгим временем от первого упоминания до первого официального появления (упоминается в главе 69, декабрь 1998 года, при появлении в глава 528, январь 2009 года), на протяжении более 10 лет и 458 глав. Примечания Навигация по сайту ca:Jinbe en:Jinbe it:Jinbe zh:吉貝爾 Категория:Рыболюди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Капитаны пиратов Категория:Пираты Солнца Категория:Экс-шичибукай Категория:Пираты Биг Мам Категория:Бойцы, использующие Каратэ Рыболюдей Категория:Бойцы, использующие древковое оружие Категория:Бывшие заключенные Импел Дауна Категория:Союзники Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы Категория:Персонажи Острова Рыболюдей